Emmalynn Reigel
Basic Information Personality Unpredictable, quiet, insane Weaknesses * Not used to people * Horrible stamina * Schizophrenic. Strengths * Functions well alone * Good at climbing * Good at being unnoticed for long periods of time. Backstory When I was nine, my dad suddenly passed away from an unfortunate accident of which to this day, nobody knows the cause of. Being just nine at the time, I had no understanding of the concept of death, and my mom tried to talk to me about it. Fast forward to that night, I had a dream, about the hunger games from when I was five. Panem made it mandatory to watch the games at young ages, probably to scare us into behaving like perfect little angels, which is why I knew about the games. The tribute from district three, who was twelve, had made it to the final four. That was when the brutal killer from the second district killed her, ripping out her intestine because he believed the district three girl had killed her partner, when in fact it was a guy from district 4. The name of the girl was Scarlet. It may not matter now, but when she is mentioned later on, you'll understand. Scarlet, in my dreams, told me to avenge her, but before she got the message across I woke up. That was when Scarlet started talking to me, asking me things like my favourite colour and questions as simple as that. My mom woke up eventually and heard me having a full on conversation with someone she didn't know existed. My mom thus concluded that I was insane and deserved to go to an insane asylum. She drove me there, checked me in, and left without saying goodbye or a simple "I love you". That was okay, I had Scarlet to talk to. She was happy talking to me, happier than ever, At the asylum, there were many kids with insanity, maybe even worse than mine. I saw a kid having a seizure in the middle of a hallway, and even though on the inside it bothered me, I ignored it. Once they got me into my room, they made me put on this paper thin robe that chilled me to the bone. I didn't understand the point of wearing these, but the person who made me put them on scared me so I listened. Despite it being my first fifteen minutes here, I despised it here. I had nothing, except for my precious teddy bear, which I hugged tightly. I missed my home and especially my dad, but Scarlet broke me out of my thinking by yelling, "Emmalynn, let's go play." Being bored and upset, and mostly having nothing better to do, I whispered to Scarlet and replied, "I would love to." After being admitted to the hospital, I didn't get a tour, so I hardly knew where anything was. Thinking to myself, I knew that was alright, there had to be a playground around here or something to do. I grabbed Scarlet's hand and we ran in the hallways to find something to do, rather than just sitting around. I opened the door to my room slowly, and Scarlet and I ran off. After running around for a little while, Scarlet and I found a T.V. With a small touch of a button, she turned it on. Nothing was on TV so I just enjoyed watching the static and the blank noises until one of the nurses came around. "Emmalynn, what are you doing out of your room?" she asked, in a tone full of anger. "Scarlet and I wanted to do something," I replied, "It's boring in my room." "Who is this Scarlet? All I see is a little girl who is acting disobedient and lying to the wrong person." Scarlet was right beside me! The nurse was being insane, and I wasn't. She was right beside me, giggling at the static filling the screen. "Scarlet is right beside me." "The only person that is here is you. Now tell me what you actually are doing out of my room before I give you an injection." I couldn't do anything to make her acknowledge Scarlet's existence. Besides getting an injection did not sound fun to me, and the tone of voice that the nurse had used scared me. "Fine, I and Scarlet will go back to our room." The nurse mumbled something about having enough and escorted I and Scarlet back to our room. I laid on my bed which was foam, not a real mattress and stared at the ceiling, I had nothing better to do. I closed my eyes, attempting to go into slumber, but I heard screams from outside my enclosed bedroom, and the nurses yelling. Sitting up on the foam mattress that had a thin blanket over it, under my door, I heard a loud zapping noise, followed by a faint flash of light. No idea what it could be, I went back to laying down on my bed and watching the ceiling move. Clearly, Scarlet was disturbed by that, she kept on poking me with fear in her eyes. I held onto her and prepared for what was going to happen next. --Downstairs, The nurses talking, in 3rd person view-- The receptionist at the front desk yawned, not stressed out, but tired. She had to deal with above average admissions and withdrawls, which meant that she actually had to work instead of just sitting there looking pretty. She looked at her watch; it read 4:55. Finally, she thought, five more minutes until my shift is done. Today she had to check in a twenty-something that attempted suicide, a twelve year old girl who many thought was possesed, an eight year old boy who had some sort of thing wrong with him, and a nine year old girl whose mom was convinced she was schizophrenic because her mom caught her talking to someone the mother couldn't see. The receptionist yawned and checked her watch once again, which read 5:00, which meant she was free to go. The hospital was closing now and would only accept absolute emergencies. The receptionist stared down at her name tag which read, Kallie Millers. Kallie exited the desk and sat down on a couch in the waiting room, inhaling the scent of fake flowers which came from the fake tree beside her. Kallie was waiting for her one worker friend, Gillian, a nurse. "Hey Kallie, its been such a hard day," Gillian declared, the thirty year old woman's lips in a frown. "What happened, did a patient escape through a window again?" Kallie asked, remembering that time someone actually escaped through a window. "No, but I had a girl named Emmalynn try to convince me that she was watching TV with someone after she escaped her room. I could tell that it was only her and I threatened to inject her with Serum 10383 if she didn't go back to her room." "Isn't that the new Schizophrenic patient we recently acquired today?" "Yeah, patients like her usually don't last long here, they usually get killed by the other patients, or get the electric chair like Griffin here today. If she does last long, she might end up living here for 5-10 years. That isn't our problem, because, in the end, we are only in it for the money." "So we used the electric chair today, right. This must be the first day in forever used it once, and not three times, just like the average day. Thats actually pretty good. Anyways I'm out of here, breathing in insanity long enough can make you go insane." "I should go too, see you tomorrow!" "Bye!" --Emmalynn's POV-- By the time someone entered my room again, it was around seven o'clock, and I was somewhat tired from the non-adventurous day I have had. I began to get used to the asylum, the times they would make me go to therapy and such. The worst part was probably being forced to take the most disgusting tasting pills in the world that they said would make Scarlet go away, but they didn't work. Scarlet kept coming back and always wanted to play with me. I love playing with her, we played things varying from tag to ring around the rosy. By the time I was 12 though, things began to change for the worse. The staff at the hospital began to treat me horribly and said if I kept on playing with Scarlet, they would give me the electric chair. I began to hate the hospital and dread every single day that I was in there. It was next to torture and I couldn't handle it anymore. One day, the staff here decided that Scarlet was a demon and had to be killed. I laid on the bed where they brought their crucifixes and prayers, but Scarlet was still there and I continued talking to her like she was a best friend of mine. I had no friends at the hospital, either everyone was too crazy or thought I was crazy. The people working at the hospital began threatening me with privileges being taken away, such as meals and such. When that didn't make Scarlet go away, they started threatening me with the electric chair and refused to feed me at all. Scarlet still loved to play though, we had such fun times together. When I was almost thirteen, I was emaciated due to lack of food and I had stopped growing, still at the height of 5'0". I was hardly able to breathe some days. I began to steal food from the workers when they weren't looking and I began to feel better, no longer starving. A few months after I turned thirteen, I was at the reapings, in my asylum clothes. When I was in the town plaza, people stared at me and screamed at me. I had black circles under my eyes and disheveled hair. I hated how they all looked at me, just like I was some sort of monster. After zoning out and poking Scarlet, I noticed everyone was staring at me. A peacekeeper was coming up to me and started to grab me. I screamed so loudly and turns out I was reaped while I wasn't even paying attention. When they asked me my opinion on being reaped, I just stared into the camera and said. "They're trying to take Scarlet away from me by starving me. Scarlet will never leave me." I looked at Scarlet and she was smiling. She agreed with what I was saying and applauded while everyone in the crowd stared at me in shock. Trivia Category:District 3 Category:Female Category:OC Page Category:Katagma Category:13 Year Old Category:Poison User Category:Knife User